


谁拥有月亮

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, not very happy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	谁拥有月亮

当莫尔开始把砸碎的酒瓶往别人嘴里塞时，达里尔出生了。  
新的迪克森小杂种，还不能像鞋子底的泥一样刮掉。他不懂这么多年过去，莱克茜为什么又让自己被搞大肚子，肿了好几个月，最后在床上像母牛一样嚎啕着把婴儿推出来。  
那东西看起来就像一坨屎。  
然后这坨屎开始尖叫。  
头两年就是地狱，在达里尔学会走路之后事情也没有变好。莫尔在闲暇之余会试着阻止那小孩把自己弄死，万幸的是大多时间里是他们的妈在做这件事，尽管他看得见那女人眼睛里潮涨潮落的冷漠和疲惫。  
只要麻烦不沾上来，他不会多问。不管是威尔·迪克森和莱克茜·迪克森大吵大闹，殴打，婴儿如何饥饿，还是打翻的盘子，蟑螂从床头爬过，他不会和莱克茜讨论二手烟对儿童成长的危害。有些东西就叫做“你活该。”莱克茜选择威尔，活该；她让自己怀孕，现在不得不抱着襁褓，活该；威尔用酒精把自己搞成受唾弃的白垃圾，活该；莫尔无所事事地挑衅任何贱人然后骨折，活该。在这家里唯一没有选择权的是达里尔·迪克森，起码到现在为止，他是清白的，但莫尔知道这不会维持太久，迪克森的拿手好戏就是在众多选项里一眼相中最烂的那个。  
小弟弟没有夭折于某个事故，莫尔会说这有点出乎他意料，毕竟这地方是那么死气沉沉又丰富多彩。达里尔的牙齿还没长齐，棱角已经开始显现，如此像个迪克森，死咬住婊子妈的乳头就不松口，他开始对这小东西产生了微弱的熟悉。  
达里尔摇摇摆摆用双腿支撑时他会猜他接下来是脸着地还是后脑勺着地。那时候达里尔还不是达里尔，只是一个会咿咿呀呀爬动的肉块，没有思想的东西就是畜生，莫尔不会把它当兄弟来看。  
达里尔不怎么哭，可能他默默地清楚哭会弄糟莱克茜的心情，莱克茜情绪不佳他就会疼。有时候他会笑，在这个死寂破烂的地方不合时宜地吵，莫尔就是搞不懂小孩子的乐趣是什么，他不记得自己有没有参与过教会达里尔保持安静的过程。没有哭，没有笑，这才是所有人都觉得舒适的状态，新生儿不代表特权，他最好不要那么异样。  
达里尔真正展现为达里尔，大概是从他用幼儿特有的迟钝对莫尔说“莫，我不喜欢蓝色。”开始。  
他意识到在达里尔学会开始动用脑子的前后，他一直都没弄懂他在想什么。他不知道达里尔为什么和他想不到一起去，他也不打算弄明白。  
达里尔容易吃不饱，废话，威尔·迪克森喝够了就什么都不管；莱克茜从来都在和自己的食欲作对，尽管肚子上布满拉伤的肥肉也没消失过。丢在盘子里的食物在不短的日子里对达里尔的牙来说都太粗糙了，他吃不进去，然后会因为挑食和浪费被咒骂。  
莫尔有时候会替他解决一些，他也容易饿，但他不是吃剩饭的人，只是看小孩分食他的残渣也很有趣。达里尔尽管开始思考，仍然没有自我，他不介意莫尔的口水和怪味，他不关心什么叫界限。  
学得越早就对他越好，譬如进食不是为了满足味蕾，肚子里的烧灼和作呕地恐慌叫饥饿，以后会一直跟着你的东西。  
从来没有绳拴着迪克森家的人说“这个可以”，“这个不可以”。从达里尔长到难以控制的大小后，他用了较长一段时间和几次教训才搞清楚家以外的地上掉落的东西不能吃，别人丢弃的也不行。  
莫尔旁观了很多东西，突然就能看清河流的脉络。他们怎么处理达里尔，以前就怎么处理他，所有事物都在试图将小孩捏造成另一个莫尔·迪克森。与此同时威尔骂着莱克茜说她是个又蠢又烦人的婊子，莱克茜再骂达里尔是个又笨又坏的小混蛋，自从有了达里尔的存在威尔和莱克茜开始逐渐忽视莫尔，也因为他们不经大脑的话会演变成混乱的争吵。莫尔觉得似乎他们都对，他也觉得莱克茜是个婊子而威尔是个白痴，他会骂回去的，这个就叫做家族传承，达里尔睁大眼睛在一旁看着他们。他管达里尔叫小猪，他喊一声“小猪”达里尔就会骨碌碌地拱过来。  
但是妈又会亲吻达里尔的脸蛋，莫尔看着她重复骗局，悲惨的人总觉得付出就能有回馈，没想过自己配不配拥有，然后又在被无视后发怒，每次达里尔讨好她的时候，她又会把他推开。他冷眼旁观莱克茜总抓住懵懂的男孩哭诉，那孩子被恐怖的压抑和怨毒吓得发抖，莱克茜看不见，除了他谁都没看见。  
他觉得达里尔喜欢凑到他身边的原因之一就是他通常什么也不说，莫尔·迪克森目中无人。在这个家里被无视是一种幸福。  
很难说妈死了是好事还是坏事。坏的部分肯定有，首先他们住的地方被毁了，再没有人替他们做些少得可怜但不可或缺的工作，却感觉上又很对，他知道他们被生下来不是为了活下去。莱克茜为什么死了呢？哦，因为，她活该，那就没什么可悲伤的了。  
达里尔那时候四或者五岁，不能理解死亡，莫尔不知道他觉得怎么样，不过他肯定会觉得失去了什么。  
威尔·迪克森把他们带到了树林旁边，开始真正离群索居。他才知道迪克森还是猎人，他们的叔叔杰斯有时会过来，威尔在冷静的时候教他们打猎，为了更多钱和不劳而获，莫尔没意见，威尔能拿走的有限，而他做得越多就吃得越好，达里尔基本上只是个跟屁虫，六岁以后他才正式参与其中。狩猎这种事是这样的：只要你足够投入，多少就有回报，这不是很难得吗？  
早在威尔的生意还没崩溃前，莫尔确实上过几天学。他试着教小孩读写，出于娱乐而非责任感，学会这些以及计算对于在交易中不受蒙骗也不可或缺。除此之外，你有枪，你有刀，你长着嘴和手脚，那认识太多字又有什么必要。  
即便盖在莫尔抛弃的旧衣服下，小孩长得也太快了。达里尔越来越像达里尔，莫尔知道他的小弟弟不会成为第二个自己，他也没想到这家伙会……如此怪异。达里尔缺乏对自然的恐惧，他似乎更怕人，从某种程度上来说这让他在人群中格格不入。  
半夜两点他从床上起来撒尿，在角落撞见达里尔吃着死老鼠身上撕下来的肉。小孩蹲在地上，在黑暗中静静呼吸，这他妈确实吓了他一跳，把血淋淋开膛破肚的啮齿动物丢出去他骂了达里尔一顿，达里尔则嘀咕不屈地问他“为什么猫可以吃，我不可以。”  
为什么？因为你可能会得病，你会长虫子，你会死，猫有九条命。然而这些答案解释起来太复杂了，听上去还非常矫情，毕竟说实话没人真的在乎这些，所以他只是说“很恶心，别这么干了。”没有说明恶心的是老鼠还是达里尔。  
威尔·迪克森转移仇恨的方式并不出人意料。老东西消停了半年，接着忽然想起他殴打的对象并不限于老婆。要撂倒在斗殴中成长为青少年的大儿子有些难度，但也仅此而已，莫尔很擅长让年纪大的那个迪克森暴跳如雷，拾起手边的武器挥在他身上。这时候他就扯住达里尔用力把小孩搡进唯一有门的房间里，或者吼叫着让他滚。  
达里尔有时会在那之后出现，紧张打量他盛怒的脸，然后捧起他的手用柔软的小动物舌头舔掉外伤处的血迹。  
莫尔不知道什么叫恐惧，他知道什么是疼痛。他厌倦于不得不妥协，再用拳头诠释生活，如果他还想继续待在这个他根本不想待的地方就得忍受，威尔·迪克森让他吞咽自己的无力，但他也很清楚所有事都不是他莫尔·迪克森的过错。  
他猜达里尔不清楚。达里尔从来都很软弱，越软弱越惹人心烦，随着年龄增长他尚未在小弟弟身上看到斗争意识，只有金发因为缺乏修剪而变长落在肩膀上，在太阳底下亮得刺眼。莫尔自己的头发一直都是深金，而且越来越黑，他开始改口叫达里尔为“达尔丽娜”，起初他认为没有男孩能忍受这种戏弄，达里尔则又一次做到了，小孩从不在这种事上反抗莫尔，可能因为莫尔是唯一会特地给他昵称的人。  
他用猎刀切断了几次那些让他忍无可忍的金丝线，然后教给达里尔自己去做。脑袋变成鸡窝看起来就好多了，他会伸手把那些头发弄得更乱。  
迪克森家的人都不常生病，或者换一种逻辑，他们强健正因为他们容错率很低，相应对毒害物质的耐受性变高了。莫尔自己被疾病折磨的记忆已经模糊，发生在达里尔身上最严重的是风寒。  
他们没有雨伞，所以在雨季里要么学会预知风向要么习惯穿着衣服淋浴，不怎么样也没怎么样，只需拧掉头发里的水。小孩在一场暴雨里升温，如烧白的碳那样滚烫虚弱，潮红正同时谋杀病毒和健康的细胞，他断断续续呼吸着贴在硬实的床垫上，平坦像一张纸。  
他说，“莫，我好难受。”莫尔摇摇头，他能怎么办？  
他恳求道，“我好难受。”莫尔坐在粗糙的椅子上，伸手把那具滚烫的骨架揽进怀里，他抚摸男孩的后颈，像年迈老女人抚慰她垂死的猫。  
雨仍然没有停，水迹从木板缝隙中爬出，仿佛反自然那样蔓延，正是魔鬼伸出的五指，潮湿气味压得人抬不起头。他们的房子四周更像垃圾场，风从摆放木料与进行屠宰的棚子刮过，吹来泥土的腥臭和树林的苦涩，莫尔裹住毯子，最年幼的迪克森伏在他膝上颤抖抽搐，椅子腿扎根在地，稳定如墓碑。  
但他不担心达里尔停止呼吸。不可能被这些击倒，如果再早几年，达里尔的死会是意料之中的滑稽故事，事到如今杀死他们的应该是更猛烈、更戏剧的东西，小孩需要的只是睡一觉，向来如此。他只是冷静地等时间过去。


End file.
